codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Mission
Ultimate Mission is the twenty-sixth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the one hundred and twenty-first episode of Code Lyoko. Summary Aelita comes out of her daydream about her mother to answer to the other Lyoko Warriors. She's positive that she will find another way to contact her mother, even with Tyron's supercomputer destroyed. And given the enormous threat X.A.N.A. poses to the entire world, Anthea could only be proud of Aelita for her decision. Her mind is made up: they will destroy the Cortex that very same day. All six members of the gang set off for the Cortex. When they arrive, William is forced to stay behind to guard the Skidbladnir while the others get to the Dome. Tyron has modified the Cortex's environment, meaning it will not change as they cross the terrain, but it shouldn't make a difference when they use the virus. William is given the green light to follow after the MegaPod using Super Smoke. But it's not going to be easy: X.A.N.A. spots them and sends in three Mantas. Aelita and Yumi disembark from the Megapod to fight them while Odd and Ulrich stay and use the cannon, but the vehicle is quickly destroyed, along with Odd and Ulrich. William arrives to help and the three remaining Warriors push on to the Dome. Aelita opens the door, but is devirtualised soon after. William quickly devirtualized too and Yumi is left alone, the door closing just as she reaches it. She turns around to face the final Manta, and it flies away… they must now wait 12 hours to go back. The next day, Aelita receives a call from Jeremie. The others are waiting for her at the factory. But as she leaves her room, she runs into Jim, who tells her that the principal wishes to see her. When she arrives, a man is waiting for her at the desk. Aelita recognises her visitor instantly as Tyron and begins to back away, but Jim stops her. Tyron smiles back. The principal says that Aelita should be happy to learn the news the man brings: her mother is alive. Tyron reasons that she's probably in shock from the news; suddenly learning that her mother is alive, and remarried! Tyron is now her step-father! The others are getting impatient. Yumi goes to look for Aelita while the others wonder if she possibly changed her mind about what they were about to do. They decide to wait on the Cortex to find out. According to Tyron, he and Anthea have been married for four years, making him Aelita's legal guardian. He can take her back to Switzerland to see her mother again… but Aelita refuses, much to Delmas' confusion. Tyron presents her with a tablet which Anthea recorded a message for her daughter on. She says she's very happy to know that she's alive, and that Aelita can trust Tyron to reunite them. Tyron hands her a locket with a photo of a younger Aelita and Anthea inside. However, there's a catch: Aelita can only see her mother again if she agrees not to try and destroy the Cortex supercomputer. Aelita adamantly refuses: X.A.N.A. is too big a threat. This is when Yumi bursts in and discovers the scene. She and Aelita flee, and Tyron calls his chauffeur to help him look for the girls in the park with a GPS device tracking the locket Tyron gave to Aelita. Yumi takes the locket (from which Aelita removed the photo) and walks around the park to lead the men away from the lab while Aelita heads to the factory. Aelita virtualizes next to the Skid and she and the boys set off on their respective vehicles. They make it to the Dome without any trouble. Yumi wanders through the park, examining the locket now and then. She is suddenly grabbed by Tyron, who snatches the locket from her hand. The chauffeur arrives and restrains her, and Tyron tries to interrogate her as to Aelita and the others' location. Yumi gives no response. Tyron makes a phone call… ordering one of his workers to shut the supercomputer down! Aelita and Ulrich enter the Dome while Odd and William stand guard outside. When they reach the interface, the large white sphere in the centre begins to dim. The platforms around them slowly start to float down towards the floor. The supercomputer is being shut down! Aelita works on, opening a path for the virus. If they don't succeed, Tyron will just wait a while and turn it back on again. The path open, Jeremie tries to bring them back in, but nothing happens. The shutdown procedure is blocking their signal. The four Warriors on the Cortex are forced to flee. Outside the Dome, the central platforms also begin to fall. They have to make it to the Skid, or they'll be lost in the Digital Sea forever. They board their vehicles and hurry to the Skid. All around them platforms descend and fall, causing a few near misses. Ulrich and Aelita fall, the Overbike devirtualised, but they are saved by Odd and William. All four continue on foot, they almost reach the Skid. The platform tips, creating steep a slope. They all slide down it and off the edge. The Dome explodes. The Scanners don't open… Yumi can't believe her ears. Tyron and his chauffeur leave her standing in the park, horrified. After a moment of silence she sprints to the factory, tears forming in her eyes. She's welcomed to the Lab by everyone else, safe and sound. The virus was transmitted, but didn't take effect. It will destroy the supercomputer once it's turned back on again, unless Tyron develops an antivirus and stops it from working, reviving X.A.N.A. once again. And as long as Lyoko is active, X.A.N.A. still has a way of escaping. They too must turn their Supercomputer off, for now. But they will always be ready for whatever may happen in the future. The Lyoko Warriors assemble behind the control panel. Jeremie says the words 'You lost the game, X.A.N.A.', removes the key and the supercomputer descends into the floor of its chamber and the lights going out one by one. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Ultime mission. *During the key removal scene, the camera stays on the keyhole for a few frames too long. If you pause it there, you will see that the key terminal is actually a modified Nintendo 64, pictured to the side. *The title refers to what should have been their final mission in destroying X.A.N.A. and Tyron's supercomputer once and for all, which had partially failed. *This is so far the only episode where both the Skidblanir and the MegaPod have been destroyed at the same time. *This episode marks the third time the Supercomputer has been turned off by all of the Lyoko Warriors. The first time was in False Start and the second time was in Echoes. *This is the third time the Skidbladnir was easily destroyed. The first time was by the Kolossus in Down to Earth, the second time was by the sharks monsters in Jeremy's Blues. *This episode is an unresolved cliffhanger that leaves an opportunity for a second season with twenty-six or thirty-nine episodes in progress. Gallery All Five ID Cards Are Scanned..png|All ID Cards are getting scanned. Aelita in the Scanner.png|Aelita in the Scanner, ready for virtualization. Odd in the Scanner.png|Odd in the Scanner, ready for virtualization. Ulrich in the Scanner.png|Ulrich in the Scanner, ready for virtualization. William in the Scanner.png|William in the Scanner, ready for virtualization. Yumi In the Scanner.png|Yumi in the Scanner, ready for virtualization. all five Lyoko Warriors getting Scanned.png|All five Warriors getting scanned. William is mad.png|William is annoyed as Odd keeps on calling him Will. Ultime mission 104.jpg|A Manta pursuing Megapod. Ultime mission 108.jpg|The Megapod running away from the Manta. MegaPod.png|The MegaPod is destroyed with Ulrich and Odd inside it. Manta.png|A Manta charging up a shot at Aelita. Ulrich and Aelita.png|Ulrich and Aelita nearly falling into the Digital Sea. William helping Aelita.png|Aelita is saved by William just in time. William is gone.png|William is devirtualized by two Mantas. Aelita Opens the door.png|Aelita opening the door… So Close.png|…but is devirtualized by a Manta. Yumi after Aelita was Devirtualized.png|Yumi after Aelita has been devirtualized by a Manta. Maxresdefault.jpg|Tyron giving Anthea's locket to Aelita. 2013-06-24 11-18-54.png|Tyron interrogating Yumi. The Overboard Falling into the Digital Sea.png|The Overboard falling into the Digital Sea. William after the overboard falls to the digital sea.png|William seeing the Overboard falling into the Digital Sea. William Ulrich Aelita and Odd falling into the Digital Sea.png|Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and William falling into the Digital Sea. Aelita Odd Ulrich and William running.png|Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and William escaping from Cortex as it's falling apart. The Cortex Falling apart.png|The Cortex falling apart. Cortexball dissapearing .png|The Cortex's Core disappearing as Tyron's supercomputer is shut down. ultime_mission_473.jpg|Jeremie removes the key|link=Ultimate Mission ultime_mission_476.jpg|The Supercomputer...|link=Ultimate Mission ultime_mission_477.jpg|...disappears...|link=Ultimate Mission ultime_mission_478.jpg|...again...|link=Ultimate Mission ultime_mission_479.jpg|...in the ground...|link=Ultimate Mission ultime_mission_480.jpg|...and all the lights turn off|link=Ultimate Mission es:Última misión fr:Ultime mission pt:A última missão ru:Абсолютная миссия Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Ultimate Mission